


True love's kiss can't fix everything

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Or can it?





	True love's kiss can't fix everything

Our story begins on the deck of Emma and Killian Jones's ship, The Jolly Roger. 

Emma moaned, "Why won't she stop crying?"

Hook smirked, "She wants something, love. I thought you had the whole mother thing sussed by now."

Emma sighed, "She always wants something."

Hook nodded and reminded her, "She's a baby, she relies solely on us to care for her."

Emma exclaimed, "I wish true love's kiss would stop her crying!"

Hook said, "True love's kiss can't fix everything, love."

Emma muttered, "I wish it could."

Hook suggested, "Why don't I go see what she wants, take over steering while I'm gone."

Emma replied, "No, it's fine. I'll go see what she wants, I don't want to crash your beloved ship again."

Hook chuckled, "Have fun with little Hope."

Emma mumbled under her breath, "I won't."

Hook let Smee take over steering while he lovingly watched Emma feed Hope.

He grinned, "Looks like she stopped crying."

Emma glanced up towards him and explained, "Turns out I forgot to give her lunch."

Hook sat beside her and answered, "You're definitely getting better at the mother thing, love."

Emma responded, "Thanks, I guess."

Hook beamed, "My three favourite girls all together; my wife, my daughter and my ship." 

Emma teased, "You and your crazy little love for the sea."

Hook chuckled, "At least I put them in the right order this time."

Emma smiled, "That's true."


End file.
